The Di Angelo Adventures
by UnconsciouslyComposed
Summary: The adventures of Bianca and Nico before they discover they are half-bloods. Starts when they are at the boarding school in D.C. and goes until they join Westover. My first fan-fiction.
1. In the Beginning

_Bianca's POV_

I woke to the sounds of gentle snoring all coming from the girls who shared my dorm. Why almost every one of them has to snore I really don't know but, you get used to it after a while.

You get used to the snoring, and you got used to the boring gray color of everything ( and, yes, I mean the food too) in St. Mary's Academy for Underprivileged Children .

This was our 6th boarding school in seven years. We had to keep moving from school to school all the time. I knew we were lucky though, since we had been left such a lot of money. I shudder to think what our lives would have been like had our parents been poor.

Why do we have to keep moving? Well, the fact that every school we've stayed at has been destroyed or attacked by strange men and women with an arsenal ranging from swords to bombs might have something to do with it. We'd been bombed at Rease's Academy (we'd been out that day though), chased by a very large man with a very large stick at Mr. Smith's , and so on and so forth.

But the scariest time by far had been at Bomburds Academy when a large man with sword ripped the door off the school and charged straight for the table Nico and I were sitting at. Nico had reacted on instinct by throwing his plastic spoon in the man's face. Nico was real proud of himself, but it scared me half to death since it only resulted in the man getting angrier and me getting a broken arm.

After my dorm mates got up we all got in our uniforms and headed to breakfast and our classes.

Later that day, I was sitting in my history class and praying for the miracle of dismissal, the door burst open and the school secretary strode in.

"Bianca di Angelo is needed in the principals office immediately." he said in his nasally little voice.

All of a sudden history class seemed like a great idea. This was not exactly the ending I'd been hoping for. Did Nico get in trouble again? What if he was hurt?

I really didn't want to go, but seeing as I had little choice in the matter, I crossed the room ignoring the whispered comments as I walked by.

It didn't take long to get to the principals office since it was such a small school. When I walked in I found Nico already seated in one of the chairs before the principals desk. He looked unharmed, but just about as worried as I felt. I took the remaining seat and turned to face him.

"What did you do?" I whispered furiously. I was about to give him the lecture but he interrupted me.

"I didn't do anything! I'm just as surprised as you are!" he replied in the same tone but a bit louder, because he's a lousy whisperer. I think he would have continued but he was cut off by the school principal.

" If you to are finished with your chatting I would like to get on with the point of this meeting!" she snapped.

The school principal was a large lady with a round, unpleasant face that perfectly set off her unpleasant personality perfectly. She wore a ill fitting, pink suit that looked as if it might burst from all the stress it was under. With the pink suit, round face, and beady eyes she reminded me of a very grumpy pig.

"This man," she said gesturing behind her " is here to do us the favor of ridding this school of you for good."

Now I recognized the man behind her as the lawyer who moved us from place to place whenever we needed to. Although I was confused as to why we were leaving, I can't say I was sad to leave St. Mary's.

So the man signed the papers and we followed him to his car.


	2. In the Car

_OK so last time I didn't include an author's not or a disclaimer, but mostly I just hadn't really figured it out yet. But, I get it now so now it should be formatted better._

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and it's characters and nor did I last chapter_

Bianca's POV

We followed the lawyer (who we knew as Mr. Beckoff) to his car. He was wearing a really exspensive-looking suit and his car was a really luxurious but, rather small one so, it was a bit of a squeeze in the back.

After about 40 silent miles, Nico finally decided to ask the question that had been on my own mind, even though I was too shy to say anything.

" Um, where are we going?" he asked, his voice cracking on the last syllable. That's when I looked over and noticed that Nico looked about as concerned as I felt. How could I have been so wrapped up in my own worries I hadn't even noticed how upset my little brother was.

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that I hoped said 'It'll be okay' and not ' Oh my god that was like the last school in the state, where are we gonna go now?' since that was how I felt. But, then his eyes brightened and I knew I'd gotten the right message across.

Then Mr. Beckoff sighed, bringing me back to reality.

"Well, considering that was the last private school in the state, we'll be taking a bit of a road trip until we find a better one." he replied, his tone filled with annoyance.

"But why? I mean why did we get pulled out?" Nico pressed.

"Well, that really wasn't a very good school, wouldn't you agree? I could take you back if you wish." He sounded like it was a very good idea in his eyes, but I shuddered at the thought.

"NO!" Nico and I shouted in unison. I had surprised myself with my suddenness and attempted to cover my shout by mumbling something about 'if that's alright with you' but I'm not sure I even spoke loud enough for Nico to hear.

"Will we sleep in the car or something?" Nico asked and I had to hold in the urge to laugh. I knew Nico was just a kid but sometimes he was less intelligent than others.

"Well, Mr. Di Angelo, I can assure you we will most certainly not sleep in the car!" he sounded really annoyed this time so I put my arm on Nico's to get his attention and gave him a look that told him to shut up. He nodded and remained quiet.

We drove on and on into the night and eventually Nico fell asleep on my shoulder, so I put my arm around him and followed his example knowing that my baby brother was safe in my arms.

_ S__niffle. Bianca and Nico's relationship makes me so sad when I think about ... what happens._ _Yeah I'm a sap and I know it. Thanks to everyone who favorited this. That and reviews make me very happy. If you have any advice I 'd really love to hear it! I'll try to update soon even though school starts friday. _


	3. In Las Vegas

_ Okay, so about the long time since I updated... hmm okay I really don't have an excuse. Yeah, school just started but mostly I've just been lazy. So, I'm really sorry about that. Also, I noticed that I write really short chapters, so I'll try to make them longer. But, maybe just updating more often will make up for it._

_Disclaimer: Why are you even reading this? I'm on a FAN site. It's obvious I don't own PJO. _

When the car stopped moving I groggilyopened my eyes and looked around. I remembered that Nico and I had fallen asleep in Mr. Beckoff's car while he was driving. Nico was still snoring loudly on my shoulder so I gently nudged him awake.

He opened his eyes a little and mumbled something along the lines of " Five more minutes." then closed his eyes again.

I was about to laugh and push his shoulder to get him back up but I was interrupted by Mr. Beckoff.

"If you would, Mr. Di Angelo, you do not have five more minutes and must get up** now**" his tone suggesting that Nico not waking up would snap his last nerve.

Nico seemed to pick up on this as well and his eyes fluttered back open as he stumbled out of the car. I took his hand and started to guide him to the door. He stumbled a bit but he made it all the way to the sidewalk without tripping over anything.

Of course as soon as we hit the side walk he did trip (But I'm not sure what it was the sidewalk looked brand new). And he took me with him. We landed half on the grass and half on the cement.

We had a few scrapes and bruises but we were probably better off because Nico was more awake and we ended up laughing about it. That is until Mr. Beckoff shot us a look and hurried us inside the hotel.

He checked us in to what was apparently called the Carlton and directed us into our room and Nico promptly collapsed on top the covers with his clothes on barely bothering to kick off his shoes.

I believed in doing those unreasonable things like brushing my teeth and an slipping into pajamas before I slept. Silly me.

After Nico and I woke up, got dressed, and met Mr. Beckoff downstairs for continental breakfast (which is really a fancy way of saying he didn't want to waste the money to take us out to breakfast) we headed to the car for another day of driving.

We played twenty questions until Mr. Beckoff told us to shut up, played the license plate game until Mr. Beckoff told us to shut up, and then Nico came up with as many bad jokes as he could until Mr. Beckoff told him to shut up. I don't think he was in a very good mood that day.

We did that for **five **more days. Five days just like that. We tried our best to keep each other entertained, but with our ADHD it was a slow and painful torture. I'm pretty sure Mr. Beckoff felt the same way.

At about twelve o' clock on day six, we reached the Las Vegas City borders. At about one o'clock we got past the traffic and found a restaurant Mr. Snooty was willing to eat at.

We walked into the pizzeria ( I didn't know what it was called because of my dyslexia). It was nice, but still just a pizzeria. It was hard to find a fancy pizzeria these days.

Any way we got our pizza from the counter and sat down to eat. We chewed in silence for a while, and I think Nico was about to ask Mr. Beckoff to get another pizza when the door burst open.

An old ran in taking high , leaping steps that looked like she was flying. Her skin was leathery and gnarled and her nails were so pointed they looked like claws she was wearing a green cap and and a crumpled looking velvet dress. She should have looked ridiculous, but really, she just looked scary.

Of course, she was charging straight toward us and I was frozen in fright. She shouted something that I didn't understand. SHe scratched Nico's face, but when she started to come in for a punch Nico threw the pizza cutting knife at her. It passed clean through her stomach, but it didn't harm her a all.

What it did do was surprise her and jolt me to reality, which bought us time. I grabbed Nico by the hand and pulled him toward the bathrooms. He seemed to understand and he sped up.

When we got in I was overjoyed to see that there was a window. I boosted Nico up to it and when he got it open I all but tossed him out. He helped me up and I grazed my arm but I ignored it.

Once we were out we ran and ran. I didn't pay any attention to where we were going, but somehow we ended up hiding behind a trash bin. We stayed there for a long time, but nothing came to beat us up, so Nico eventually stood.

So now we were lost in Las Vegas.

_Okay, so hopefully that was better. I know I'm happier with it. And it was way longer. I really love any advice you have, so please review. Flames accepted as long as you have a real reason that you can tell me. Just saying I suck won't do anything. I 'll keep writing no matter what you say. So if you don't like this , than go away or help me improve it!_


	4. In the Lotus Hotel and Casino

_ Sad as it is to say, this story seems to be coming to a close. After this I only have one chapter idea left so **tell me your ideas!** They will help and extend the story._

_ This chapter is dedicated to _MindBender10 _and_ MidnightRose24 _my most faithful reviewers. _

We walked around Las Vegas for a few hours, not really sure what we were looking for or where we were going. We were mostly just trying to stay away from the nasty people we could run into in a city like this. What we really needed was a place to stay. We were hot and tired and just generally miserable.

Nico came up with the idea to look for a fancy hotel because, and I quote, " That snooty lawyer will be in the fanciest hotel in town! He won't bother with anything less than perfect for himself."

I didn't want to crush his hopes, so I agreed to search around for a while. Eventually we came to a hotel that had a tropical looking flower on it. It's glowing sign said something like " heT tLuso tleHo dna siCnoa" but it was hard to tell because of my dyslexia.

"What does it say?" Nico asked.

"Uh, let me think a minute." I replied.

As Nico eventually pointed out, it took much more than a minute to decipher it, because the sign was neon red and flashing. I eventually decided The Lotus Hotel and Casino.

"I think it's the Lotus Hotel and Casino" I told him. "Let's wait here a few minutes" I added, after noticing Nico's drooping eyes.

He didn't need to be told twice. He instantly sat down and I decided to just lean against the wall. A bellhop started walking towards us a few minutes later and I was he sure he was going to tell us off for loitering, but he didn't.

Instead he asked "Are you guys here to check in?"

" Oh, no we can't pay." I answered.

He just laughed. " You're funny. Come on I'll show you to the desk." he said.

I was about to deny him again, when Nico spoke up.

"Yeah, we'll check in."

"Great!" the bellhop responded and then he turned motioning for us to follow.

Nico stood and looked at me.

"Sis, I'm tired. You can stay out here if you want, but I'm going to sleep in a bed. Inside. Where it's not cold."

Then he turned and walked inside.

I followed him in, only because I needed to protect my little brother right. Wrong. That and he could actually be convincing when he wasn't being all silly.

I walked up to the desk just when they were finishing checking us in. I was still waiting for the receptionist to ask us for money and then kick us out since we didn't have any when she said " Well, you're all checked in. Your room numbers are 303 and 304. Here are your cash cards, they work on everything. Enjoy your stay!"

"I told you it would be fine." Nico bragged.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a little shove on the shoulder. He grinned in return and then stuck his tongue

out. My ridiculous little brother.

"Do you actually know what floor our rooms are on?" I asked him.

His face fell. "Well, no but it cant be too hard to find right?" he asked hurriedly.

I laughed and looked at the card, which had the room number in the back.

"It' on floor 21, Silly!" I said and he looked down.

"I know that!" he said but his cheeks were red from embarrassment.

We got in the elevator and rode to floor 21 and found our rooms. They were right next to each other and had a door in between so we could hop back in fourth. It was late, so we stumbled into bed wearing our clothes, since thats all we had.

I woke up and found that the bathroom had a toothbrush and toothpaste supplied. This place sure was fancy, I wonder why we didn't have to pay. So I showered, but had to stay in my old clothes. I dragged Nico out of bed so he could do the same.

When we went downstairs to the gaming levels, all Nico could say was "Whoa." and I had to agree. A water slide, skeet shooting, arcade games, a swimming pool, and every other fun thing you could imagine seemed to be crammed in here.

"I know we were planning to leave, but can we stay, just for a bit? Please?" Nico pleaded.

"Well," I wasn't going to stay, but I spotted the gift shop and it was full of clothes. "I guess you can have some fun, while I get us some new clothes." I said uncertainly.

I went in and got us some clothes, they really were kinda nice. They even had a Mythomagic shirt, which I just had to get for Nico. I got us some suitcases too. I put them in our room, and went to go find Nico.

When I found him, he was really excited about some online Mythomagic game he found and he showed me some others that I really got caught up in. I just kept playing and telling myself it wouldn't hurt to stay just a little longer.

A while later I realized something. I didn't know how long we'd been here. Then I realized something else. I didn't care.


	5. And We're Back in the Jeep

_I'm _**soo**_ sorry this took so long to post. School work is starting to build and I just couldn't get this chapter right at first. Thanks to _XxDaughterofHermesxX MidnightRose24_ for the ideas. Enjoy the chapter guys!_

_Disclaimer: sigh. Why do I even bother? I don't own PJO okay?_

The Lotus Hotel and Casino is incredible. There's just no comparison. It's the best place ever and it's free. They had all the games you could want, and pools, and water slides, and it seemed like if you wanted a certain game or anything to appear, it just did. It didn't matter whether it had been there before or not, it was there and you played it.

One thing I wasn't so sure about was the people here. Some of them wore really old looking clothes and used sayings I'd never heard. Something about it seemed wrong, but whenever I thought that, I just told myself it was nothing and played a game or rode the water slide.

_Pume, pume! _I shot at the spaceship on the virtual screen_. _Then some strange man walked up to me and asked why a young lady such as myself, could where such a short skirt. He was wearing an old fashioned suit and didn't seem to fit with modern times. I didn't really know what he was talking about , because my skirt went down to my knees, so I grunted and motioned for him to go away.

I was playing this amazing new game called Pacman, it was so cool! Then some guy in a suit came up and tapped me on the shoulder. I gave him a quick go away, never taking my eyes off the screen. After a few more attempts he walked away, and I thought I could finally enjoy my game. Of course fate just had to prove me wrong and a minute later a real familiar looking boy walked up to me.

Before I could shoe him away, he spoke "Sis, come on. Someone came to pick us up!" My brother! Oh, god how had I forgot my brother? I can't remember his name! What was it.. Nico, right. Okay it's all good now.

` "Tell him I don't want to leave." was my clever response.

"No. We have to go."

"Why should we? This place has everything!" I was trying to focus on my game, but really failing.

" Bianca, think about it? Can you even remember how long we've been here?"

Now I was just getting annoyed. "No. And I don't care. Now just go away."

He looked at me like he was trying to decide what to do. Then his face lit up. He started walking away, then tripped.

"AH! My arm!" he cried.

What I ran over to him, my only thought of my little brother.

"Are you okay? Is it broken? What happened?" I asked, the questions overlapping in my haste.

To my surprise, he just smiled.

"Sorry sis, but I had to get your attention somehow."

I could not believe it. How could he fake something like that? He had me panicking!

"You have done some stupid things in your time, but this is the most-" he cut me off before I could launch into full rant mode.

"Come on, I had to bring you to your senses somehow! Besides there really is a lawyer, and I don't think it will work out well for us if we don't hurry up."

He was right, so I followed him to the man. He was standing near the desk and seemed to be looking all over, on total alert. I knew that he was just a normal guy, but he just didn't seem quite right to me. He was big and hulking and didn't seem to belong in a suit.

" You are all checked out. Come to car." he spoke in a really gruff voice, and seemed to have some kind of accent I couldn't place. It only enforced my bad feeling.

But, I couldn't really do anything about it, so I followed him into the car, checking to make sure Nico was following my lead.


	6. In Westover Hall

_Sad to say, but this will be the last chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: JEEZ, I DON'T OWN PJO!_

We stepped outside, and I had to stop in shock. It was so loud! And the sky seemed smoggier somehow. And lots of people were talking or clicking into these little box things. But those were just after thoughts. Because the only thing I could think about was the cars.

At least I think they were. Lots of sleek, smooth running speeding ones. They all seemed impossible, what we had imagined for the future, but I knew the United States at least hadn't invented anything like these.

I looked over at Nico and saw that he was just as confounded.

After fumbling with his mouth a bit he managed something like "I can't... They're so... shiny...What happened?"

"Right there with you." I agreed.

The new, gruff, strange lawyer seemed to notice our confusion for the first time. "Things may be different. You were in hotel long time. Is year 2007." he explained, seeming to want to use as little words as possible.

Oh, so the new lawyer was a prankster. " I don't believe you." I said defiantly, sticking out my chin the way I did when Nico was trying to pull one over on me.

"Is true." was all the strange man said, so I walked over to newspaper stand. I looked at the date, but instead of seeing August, 1941, I saw September 19, 2007. I just couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't.

Nico walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Well, say something, you look stupid just standing there." he teased, but my mouth wouldn't work so I just pointed. He stared for a minute.

"Hmm, yes that's... um, yeah." was apparently the best he could manage. My younger brother has such a way with words.

"Please get in car. Need to go." The lawyer reminded us. We silently got into his car. And sat. I don't think anyone said anything the whole drive. We were just trying to absorb that we had effectively traveled through time.

We went to a pretty nice school called Westover Hall. Most of the teachers were pretty horrible, but the other kids were nice enough. I made friends, and Nico made Mythomagic buddies, and we adjusted. We got used to being thrust 60 years into the future and we lived like totally normal children.

It was the last day of school and the school dance. The only time kids got to be out of uniform. And let me tell you they went crazy. I didn't really care to dress up, so I just wore my casual clothing, but I bet if you asked any other girl who didn't get asked to the dance, they'd say the same thing. I chatted with my friends, danced a little (though my version was a bit more shy than most), and drank the punch. It wasn't too bad, especially for a school that was usually so anti-fun.

At first Nico just wandered around shy and lost, but then he started dancing, and trust me, he was better off before. If you haven't seen Nico dancing, you haven't truly suffered. It's kind of a combo between falling and doing a mutant version of the Hokey Pokey.

I guess I was alone in that opinion, because a girl two or three years older than him started chatting with him and twirling her hair. I didn't want to anything rash, maybe she was just being friendly. I sat down and tried to pretend that I believed that.

She was getting really flirty now, batting her eyelids and moving closer. I was doing okay until she leaned in close enough to kiss my little brother. That's when I exploded.

I got up and ran over to Nico and the other girl. "And just WHAT do you think your doing?" I asked them my loud voice drawing a few curious looks.

They jumped apart faster than I thought was possible. The girl blushed a furious red and stammered some excuse to leave.

I worked hard to keep my voice low, and not draw more attention than I already had. " Nico what were you thinking? I wouldn't be surprised if she was three years older than you."

"I can have my own social life." he mumbled taking out and shuffling through his Mythomagic deck.

"Are you even paying attention! I just... you're real young and I don't want you get hurt is all."

"Or maybe you're jealous that I can get a date and you can't!" was his response, followed by a fairly dramatic storming off.

Siblings, can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em.

_Thanks for reading my first story! The part with the girl and Nico was not my idea. I owe that to _ProudHunterofArtemis (_formerly known as_ XxDaughterofHermesxX). _I'm thinking about doing another version of this in Nico's point of view. Tell me if you think I should. Also, I am planning on making a story with Calypso from her point of view. If your interested just check my profile in the next week or so._


End file.
